Supergirl: Super-sized triangle
by Albedo666
Summary: Set in a slightly alternate take on season one Kara is openly gay and best friends with James. The two have had their struggles in the relationship department but when James's ex Lucy enters the picture...it will test their friendship. Who will win Lucy's heart in the end? Femslash ahead, do not like do not read. Kara vs James...its all or nothing.
1. Chapter 1 Swinging for the prize

**Authors note:** So I figure I would do a different take on the femslash front as I have done Cara (Cat x Kara) and Kalex (Kara x Alex) I think that is the name. This time with a third female character I would do a Kara vs James all for the hand of Lucy Lane. Yes James's ex is in town and this will be set in another slightly alternate world where Kara is openly gay and she and James are great friends who have always had the other's best interest at heart. Problem is…Kara is drawn to Lucy and Lucy wants to make things work with her and James…and James wants things to work with Lucy…yikes, talk about a triangle in reverse. Currently in the series James is with his ex-Lucy and Kara wants to be with James and James may have some feelings for Kara but still likes Lucy. May the best girl…er…guy win. Kara's personality will be a tad tweaked giving her a boost of confidence and strength in her newfound sexuality. Think a cross between stiffler and barney (HIMYM). I thought to have some fun with this and all.

Supergirl: Super-sized triangle

CH.1: Swinging for the prize

Kara Danvers was a woman who knew what she wanted. For quite a bit she was fighting with her sexuality, the eternal tug of war that drew her back and forth between men and women. For a bit she thought she was attracted to James Olsen…and then there was the pull that was Cat Grant. Yeah, her boss, older than her but those lips…any close proximity could have her sinking into tomorrow. Winn seemed the odd man out and while she wished she could say she was romantically charged by his presence…somehow he was benched in the friend zone. Her sister Alex was safe from her, but, there were moments where she did dream about her…she was bad she knew.

One day she had to make a decision…and so…well she got bold and decided to kiss Cat Grant, yeah she did it. She waited for just the right time…figured she would do so during a boring annual review of employee and revenue regarding the company's financial success. Each department was under scrutiny for lack of sales or performance. Kara just went for it walking over and kissing her full ont the lips. Yeah that woke people straight up…yeah that was the right word. Cat slapped her flustered and all and she was ordered to see her later. She got a talking to and rather than fire her she just warned her not to do something like that again.

She liked the kiss and she was right on the money about how she felt about kissing her. Next she decided to kiss James. Timing again came into play…however when she kissed him things fell flat, they held the kiss for a bit but when he admitted it lacked that spark that kapow of sorts…they both agreed that they were better off as friends. Now whether she believed him on that or not it was hard to say, seeing how he was torching for her and she for him since she had started working there.

Word of Supergirl had reached far and wide in National City and she had found a home that needed a hero. Superman had Metropolis…she had here. Superman was her cousin, Kal-El from the planet Krypton, no longer in existence but she would always have memories of Krytpon in heart and soul, corny she knew but better then home is where the heart is…yeah good luck with Krytpon being a speck up there.

Arriving at the office she pushes her glasses up and finds herself in the elevator with Cat Grant, her boss. The two stand at opposite sides but she can tell there is this awkwardness that could be suffocating them if the tension didn't leave. "Good morning Ms. Grant…lovely day isn't it-?"

"You keep to your side of the elevator and I keep to mine ok? Last thing I need is for us to be locking lips when the doors part. Do you know the story of our lip lock is still talked about? Tell yourself what you will Kara but that kiss…it meant nothing." She shoots her a stare and Kara gives her a weak smile.

"Sure Ms. Grant…the kiss meant nothing at all…hence why we are still talking about it right now. Tell me…how long have you been working on that speech by the way?" Kara moved over and found Cat reaching into her purse.

"I swear you step any closer and you will be blinded with pepper spray. This could be sexual harassment is what…now…things should return to normal…without any more hindrance of you kissing people…in close spaces." Cat really is worked up and as the elevator doors part open she watches her hurry to her office.

"Wow…I do believe I have gotten under her skin. Maybe coming out has helped my confidence around the work place…I feel like a whole new woman." Kara moves over to where James is working and leans over looking over the rim of her glasses.

"Whatever it is the answer is no," James says without looking up. Now why did he have to go and say something like that?

"You don't even know what I am going to ask, so, why don't you ask and then you can say no." Kara wears a playful smile and James heaves a resigned sigh.

"Fine Kara…what do you want?" James finally looks at her and she looks closely but doesn't see any inkling of lust in there.

"So…I heard you and Abigail broke up…can I have her number?" Kara continues to smile and James closes the folder he is looking at and retreats.

"No." That was all he said. No…seriously…no fair. However Kara was anything but a quitter and followed after him.

"No, what do you mean no? You broke up with her…which means she is emotionally available, needs someone to turn to-."

"Kara she is straight…you have no shot with her and I didn't break up with her…we just were in two different places and I needed to find someone who was compatible with my lifestyle-."

"So in other words you broke up with her to find someone else, got it. And far as her being straight, that is nothing I haven't dealt with before, straight girls are curious and besides…one night with me and they will be seeing things in a whole new light-."

"I do not need the visual…and Kara…you can't go around changing people and messing with them. Ever since you came out you have been in…what, how many relationships now?" James walks over to his desk and sits down putting her on the spot.

"Um…there was that one girl…no she was the one with the devil cat. I know what about…no she was a Wiccan, her candle nearly burned down my apartment. Ok I get your point…my life hasn't exactly been the most ideal…still…like your life has been better. Abigail makes three I believe girls you have dumped. If we had dated would that be something I'd look forward to?"

Kara challenges him and James fell silent. Heaving a sigh she sits down in a chair across from him and runs a hand through her hair. It was clear they were getting nowhere throwing blame at one another for their romantic choices. She thought that once she came out things would be simpler…but…living here in National City it wasn't like people wore their sexuality on their sleeve. Being straight led her nowhere…and if she couldn't get her training wheels off being a lesbian where did that leave her?

"We both haven't led the most ideal dating life Kara, but, maybe if we both put our feet forward and maybe help each other out we can find the one to be with. She is out there for you and I…we just need to think positively on this." James smiles at her and Kara smiles back nodding her head.

And that is when she turned and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on. She was simply stunning, a 10 out of 10 with a figure that could stop traffic through and through, hugging blue dress that accentuated her curves and dark medium length hair that gave her an exotic look. Hazel eyes peered out looking at her surroundings and she was floored.

"Oh my goddess…who is that lovely vixen who just stole my heart?" Kara rose up and walked out of the office and James followed her curious. When he joined her he shook his head and she caught that.

"Hey James…James over here!" Kara did a double take then looking from James to the woman who knew him.

"Friend of yours? Think you can introduce us…oh and you can forget about Abigail…this girl I like. If I don't call into work tomorrow…you will know where I will be." Kara pushed out her hip feeling her whole body on fire.

"She is not your type Kara…trust me." James gives her an eye roll as the woman approaches them.

"Oh don't tell me, not straight, what have I told you about me huh? For all you know she could be bi or at the very least bi curious to the point where a little dinner and dancing could turn her around." Kara tried to look positively at this rather then look a gift horse in the mouth.

"James…can we talk…alone?" The woman approaches James…not her. Ok that was a clear sign trouble was brewing. Still she could work with this.

"Hi I'm Kara…and what is your name?" She holds out her hand and the woman takes one look before accepting her handshake, firm and quick, huh?

"My name is Lucy Lane…and my business is with my Ex James. It was nice meeting you um…Kara I believe is what James told me about you." She moves off into James's office and Kara feels her jaw drop.

"That is what I meant." James leaves her there as he closes the door behind him. Kara folds her arms but doesn't count herself out just yet. Lucy would learn soon enough she wasn't one to quit so easily.

 **Authors note:** Let the games begin. Kara is hooked and even if it means competing for Lucy's affections against her bestie James, she will do so…no holding back. However with Lucy being straight Kara may find herself in a no win scenario.


	2. Chapter 2 Musical chairs

CH.2: Musical chairs

Kara was bummed…no way…prettiest girl she ever lay her eyes on and she is still caught up in James, her ex nonetheless. The rest of the work day she kept looking over at James's office ignoring the need to listen in on their conversation. No…she would refuse to sink so low…plus they were probably calling each other pet names and such and last thing she needed to know about James was any kinky names they called each other regarding certain parts of them or personality traits.

"What is up?" She practically jumps as Winn pops in and she does her best to look like she is busy.

"Huh…oh I was just…finishing up something Cat wanted me to tend to," Kara looks down noticing her desk is clean.

"I see…well…you must have done it without looking at it once cause your desk looks so clean. Tell me how do you do it?" Winn teases her and Kara feels her cheeks flush.

"Did you know that James had an Ex so pretty?" Kara looked over her shoulder and noticed the two kissing. Her jaw dropped and she also felt some slight jealousy rolling about inside her.

"Well…I still think you are pretty…even if you are into chicks and all." Kara smiles and reaches over roughing up his hair.

"Thank you Winn…that means a lot. You've always been like a brother to me…and I've valued your friendship during my transitional period I've gone through. I know it hasn't been easy with my turn of guys or girls…so thank you." She leans up kissing his cheek but notes the sudden change on his features.

"Great…every guy hopes to hear they are like a brother to the one girl they can't have. Didn't you ever think to question why it was that I stared at you the way I did…why every time you went to flirt with James or drop conversation I was left standing in the wind. I loved you Kara…I would have given you my heart and soul…and here you are talking about James's Ex, why does everything come back to that guy for you?"

Kara looks at Winn and thinks back to all those times he had flirted with her and tried to tell her how he felt…and suddenly listening in on James and Lucy fell into the background. "Winn I had no idea-."

"Yeah…a little late to have no idea after I paraded my heart around for you to stomp on time and again; if I were a girl you'd be seeing me…but you aren't worth the pain that would cause to my body. So what do you intend to do about Lucy?"

Kara looks down and smiles softly. Even after learning all this she could still see the ever loyal Winn who would not leave her side…even after she failed to notice how he felt. "I do not know Winn…god she is so beautiful…I've never felt this strongly about any girl before. What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not exactly the expert in love you should be talking to Kara, after all, I was unable to tell you how I felt…and for that I think I am at fault, hence why I'm not leaving. It isn't all your fault Kara. I think the bottom line is…if you feel this strongly about her you should fight for her…not as Supergirl however, that would just be unfair and cruel…but great for youtube."

Kara laughs a bit at that and decides to listen in on their conversation now that her conscious is clear. What she hears gives her an idea what to do…and even if she gets rejected she will at least know she went down swinging. Hearing Cat call for her she rose up holding her head high. No matter what Cat threw her way…she would get through it all to win the lady of her dreams tonight.

* * *

It was evening and Kara had spent some of her check on new clothing, hey, if she was going to win Lucy she'd pull out all the stops. She wore a plunging neckline blue strapless dress with black heels and her hair was done up in curls. The dress had a slit in the side so she could show a little leg. Finding the restaurant she went to stake it out ordering herself some wine and biding her time. She realized this might alter the dynamic of her friendship with James but…someone like Lucy didn't come into her life that often.

James and Lucy showed up at eight and she had been there since 7:30. She could see the two were quite chummy with one another, each holding the other's hand while gazing deeply into the eyes doing a bit of soul searching. Lucy wore a orange short top over blue jeans…and boy did it show her figure. Biting on her bottom lip she doesn't realize the waiter is standing off to the side looking at her.

"Ma'am…are you ready to order?" The waiter's voice is soft and she composes herself acting as if she wasn't checking out James's Ex…or soon to be partner again.

"Yes…I think I will have the house salad…extra dressing." She closes her menu and hands it to him as he heads off. Now the question remained…how does she get Lucy alone? It was clear they had just arrived so they would probably wish to discuss them in better detail.

 _"Lucy I'm going to use the restroom really fast…if the waiter comes order us some wine."_ James tells Lucy before heading off.

Ah ha…perfect timing. Hurrying over she finds Lucy looking over the menu and she fixes her hair behind her ear. "Oh hey…Lucy right?"

Lucy looks up and raises a brow seeing her there. "Kara hey…what are you doing here?" She looks around expecting to see her here with someone.

"A girl has to eat right…plus…figure I would get out of the stuffy apartment. Are you here with anyone?" She plays innocent as she continues to gaze at the beauty.

"I am here with James actually…he went to use the restroom. It is nice seeing you…but…we are sort of here on a date and-."

"Oh don't worry…I'll be gone before he gets back." Kara sits down much to the annoyance of the dark haired beauty. She meant no disrespect sitting without being invited, her foster mother daughter her better but she thought over Winn's words and if she didn't fight…she'd lose Lucy.

"Kara, can I be open with you…I mean really open?" Lucy eyes her and Kara practically melts into those hazel eyes of hers.

"I'm all about honesty," she tells her inching her hand across the table towards Lucy's hand. There was just something romantic about stalking a girl who is seeing a guy she used to like, like really like.

"I think you are here spying on me and James cause you want him," she says upfront, "I think you feel the need to sabotage our chances of getting together…and I won't stand for it. James and I are going to get back together…I did not come all this way to lose him to you. Did you know when we talked on the phone you were all he could talk about. I swear it was Kara this and Kara that…honestly it made me realize just how much I needed him back-."

"Wait…hold the phone…you think I am here cause I want him?" Kara pulled her hand back and tried to contain her laugh. Oh sure that was true once…but when she was awakened to her like of girls any thought of wanting James ceased. James had taken it hard but he got over it and the two of them even helped each other out on the dating scene.

"Well then why else would you be here…if it is really about the food I am going to shoot myself, don't worry I don't own a gun…I'm not as barbaric as my father or sister are when it comes to owning a fire arm." Lucy seems to lower her guard and Kara figures the only way she can tell her is to show her.

"You want to know what I am doing here…alright." Kara leans forward and kisses Lucy right on the lips. Lucy is stunned and Kara deepens the kiss leaning her body over the table enjoying the taste of her lips, the warm feeling she got all over her body from it.

"Kara, what the hell?" Kara pulls back realizing she might have gone too much into the kiss then she had hoped.

"James I-I can explain…it isn't that bad really…it was just one kiss," Kara looked to Lucy hoping she would help her out.

"James she came here to spy on us…she just couldn't believe you'd move on to someone who truly had your best interest at heart. I tried getting her to leave…she just wouldn't have it." Kara does a double take not believing what was happening.

"Kara I think it is best you leave…why you would pull something like this I will never know. I thought we were friends." James folds his arms and Kara slowly rises feeling likes he had crossed a line.

"I-I'm sorry…it was just one kiss…not like she reciprocated it or anything…" Kara collected her things leaving. What a fool she was into thinking a bold move like that would have any effect on Lucy Lane, she probably got kissed a lot and her kiss was just lackluster.

Doing her best to not break down she heads outside into the alley and holds her chest. She had upset James, assaulted Lucy with her lips…and had left before her meal came. Safe to say she wouldn't be eating there again.

* * *

Kara had a few glasses of wine and was lying on her stomach on the couch. She hadn't made it far after the glasses and here she lay; her hair covering her face and her dress, expensive she might add was rumpled at best. The sounds of National City outside blared loudly and she tried to shut it out best she can…which wasn't easy with super hearing like hers.

Lucy Lane…beautiful and lips of a goddess had turned the tables on her and now James would not want anything to do with her. What was she thinking kissing her in such a fancy place like that…well last time she took advice from Winn that was sure. Lucy was straight…there was no getting around that and she was reckless and immature when the one girl she wanted…she could not have. Tomorrow she would wake up with a hangover and apologize to James.

Suddenly a knock comes on her door…a very loud pounding one she can't seem to shake. Her head lifts up and she spits out some hair that wound up in her mouth. "Quit the banging…let the dead rest for the night."

"Kara…it is Lucy, look, I know it is late and all but if you could let me in I will explain why I am at your doorstep." Kara blinks a few times and as she struggles to get her body to respond to her she finds herself face planting the floor.

"L-Lucy…shouldn't you be with James…tall James with muscles and all…hic…oh that felt bad." Kara cursed the ground for being this low…or was she the one low? Swallowing a bit she manages to get to her feet and rubs at her red eyes as she had been resting comfortably on her comfortable couch.

"Are you ok…you sort of sound drunk." Kara fumbles to open the door and as it opens she finds Lucy standing there looking so pretty.

"Look, I don't tell you how you feel…so don't you tell me how I feel. I will let you…hold on a second…going to sleep now." Kara stumbles back and as she does so Lucy reaches out for her and pulls her right back up…and kisses her on the lips. Kara wished she could hold it but her lids grew heavy and soon gravity won as she fell down. Best night she may never remember.

 **Authors note:** So in a turn of events Kara kisses Lucy at the restaurant but soon as James arrives back from his restroom break things turn against her…turn the clocks forward and she is drunk out of her mind half awake and half asleep and Lucy shows up at her doorstep. Drunk Kara is left with an impression of a kiss but to her it may turn out to be a dream. Next chapter fall out as James and Kara's friendship gets heated over Lucy. What was Lucy going to tell Kara?


	3. Chapter 3 Last night complications

CH.3: Last night complications

Lucy Lane had kissed Kara on the lips and just like that the girl had fallen to the floor passing out. She had never seen anything like that happen when she had kissed someone…but she found it cute. After putting her in bed she heard a knock on the door and pondered who was visiting Kara this late at night. She shouldn't be jealous…she was straight and right now after being kissed by Kara she wanted to return the favor…see if she felt anything. Growing up as the General's daughter she did her best to keep her life in line, sometimes failing as she rebelled by drinking or partying. Lois was always the stronger one of the two.

Approaching the door she opens it up and finds James standing there. From the look of things he had been standing there for a bit, likely debating as he usually did before going into something big…like seeing a romance movie or bidding for some collectible online. "Lucy…I…uh…what are you doing here?"

Lucy puts on a smile and places a finger to his lips. "Shhh…I just put her down for a nap. Let us talk out in the hall." Closing the door behind her she places her back against it folding her arms.

"It is nice of you to be looking after her…after the scene she caused in the restaurant. I am so sorry Lucy…I probably should have told you Kara was…well…into girls." So that was it, Lucy thought, and here I thought she was after him all along when in reality she was hitting on me.

"That is fine James…I've been hit on before and kissed in public," not by a girl, still, it was one for the record books. This did however complicate things as she wanted Jimmy and her to work out but having lied to him in the restaurant as to her confusion and fluster in the moment…how could she tell him that she was turned on by the kiss?

"Kara wasn't always like this…I assure you. She was once a very sweet and kind girl who was bubbly and a real sweetheart. However things changed…she began to experiment first by kissing my boss in a review meeting…a head turner at that but clearly it did the job to wake everyone up. And next she kissed me…I thought she might be finally giving us a shot…turns out it was another test and I went along with it knowing that deep down she was changing and that kiss she shared with Cat…the look on her face told it all."

Lucy studied James for a bit noting the way he looked when he talked about Kara. He still loved her, and she played for the other team yet when he talked of that kiss his face took on a sorrowful look like he lost something precious. This was just another unexpected turn of events she had to deal with on this night of pleasantries. Get kissed by a girl, make a scene in a restaurant, kiss a half awoke drunken girl at her place, have Ex show up while at girl's apartment…and now learn that Ex still felt something for the girl.

"Well you know what I say…let the past stay in the past and move onto the future, which is the now James. Kara made her choice…she is a lesbian, and last thing she needs is for you to confuse her even more by saying you still have feelings for her. I will walk you home and tomorrow…well, let us just say tonight will be a distant memory." Lucy links her arm with his and looks back picturing Kara sleeping in her bed, till tomorrow Kara.

* * *

Kara awoke with a splitting headache…her eyes went around and she found herself in her room. Huh…how did she wind up in here? Shaking her head sending her hair about she goes to take a shower and stands there letting the water run over her body. Last night was such a fuzzy blur to her…did she get drunk? There was no girl in her bed so she must have struck out somewhere. Once done with her shower she goes to get dressed and something about food made her stomach gurgle in protest.

"Note to self…make note to not overdrink on a work day. Cat is going to kill me if I don't get to work on time…need coffee and no Supergirl till I have the energy to fly." Heading out she walks to her coffee place and was relieved there wasn't that long of a line.

"Kara Danvers…we meet again." Kara turns around but notices no one behind her…did she hear something? "I'm at the table to your right…you doing ok?"

"Oh yeah peachy…oh hey it is you…Lucy." Kara notes the perfect dark haired beauty seated at a table nursing some kind of hot beverage.

"You sound out of it…rough night?" Lucy teases her, she knows she is teasing her…that smile of hers said a thousand things, one of which was I know something you don't.

"I don't want to talk about it…need my morning coffee and bagel and a drink for Cat before the whole CatCo building shakes at the foundation from her fury." Kara continues moving up with the line and Lucy joins her.

"Kara, if I may, it would appear you need a little reminder of what happened last night. If you want…maybe I can give you a helping hand?" Kara begins shaking her head not wanting to have anything to do with Lucy…well that wasn't true…but she was trying to be good. Something told her she did something last night to upset James…there might have been something soft against another, a kiss, no she wouldn't do something like that to someone like Lucy, a straight girl and all…would she?

"I am fine not knowing the events of last night…probably for the better right? How went your date with James?" Kara orders her stuff looking back at the woman who was now a lot closer than last time.

"You really have no idea do you? And there is nothing I can do to jog your memory?" Lucy continues staring at her making Kara sweat. Something did happen…she knew it from the way she studied her face looking for a reaction. Some images of last night were in her memory…some blurry and some beginning to gain focus. If she were a photographer like James the whole dark room or whatever it was called to develop rough photos…last night would be hung out but out of order.

"I don't want things to be awkward…James…he is one of my best friends and I'm sure he'd want to forget last night…for whatever it is worth." Kara was trying her best to be good, while never easy for her…she wasn't just a playgirl, slut just didn't sound right for a girl who slept with girls and moved on.

Kara was hoping to let things be and move on to work where she could half do her job without anyone noticing her red eyes and slowness to details…ooh she was getting fired for sure. Turning around to pay for the drinks and muffin she feels something at her butt…a hand…no…she wouldn't. Kara felt her cheeks turn red and as she turned around she found Lucy standing there innocent like…her hands on her hips.

"Well if I can't convince you I guess I will get going. See you at work Kara." Lucy turns around and Kara finds her eyes drawn to her butt in tight jeans as she struts off.

"Kara that is one fine girl…you seeing her?" The man behind the counter Rob inquired. He worked here a lot so he was normally the one serving her.

"I-I have no idea…thanks for the service Rob." Kara takes a few steps and holds her head as the images from last night begin to take shape and form. She was indeed at the restaurant during James and Lucy's date…and she had indeed gone over to speak to Lucy in private…and there could possibly have been a bold kiss on her end followed by a startled and upset James watching as she was snogging with his Ex, yeah she used the Harry Potter term for kissing, or British term.

And did Lucy Lane just pinch her butt? Shaking her head she was feeling things unravel and goodness knew what awaited her at work.

* * *

When Kara arrived at the CatCo building she wanted to get on the elevator and forget about Lucy Lane, forget about last night, if she could get to Cat and then back to her work station she could continue life on fast forward. Heading to the elevator she stands there and that is when she notices a person waiting for her in there. Oh no.

"Well hello there stranger…I didn't know how many times I would have to ride the elevator before you showed. Going up?" Lucy wears a beaming smile and Kara does her best to hold her lip zip.

Pointing up she waits for Lucy to push the button and as she does the elevator doors close and the two of them stand there. Kara looks to the side chancing a glance and Lucy is there staring right back at her. "I wish you wouldn't do that…in fact…how about we just stare at the doors."

"That is fine with me…Kara." Lucy wears a smug grin like she will wind up staring right back at her, which she won't. No this was all wrong, the kiss that never should have happened and now here she was having feelings reciprocated…or possibly just curiosity wanting more. Lucy had kissed her before she passed out…it was still fuzzy but she knew lips were pressed together.

"What is the big idea…kissing a girl when she is recovering from drinking? Why not kiss a girl when she can remember it huh?" Kara approaches her and Lucy simply turns to face her.

"I'm sorry but I was not certain about kissing you to begin with. I had never kissed a girl till you kissed me and after that…after all my debating I went with it. Did you enjoy it?" Lucy leans in and Kara takes a bold step forward.

"That is not the point…the point is…the kiss should not have happened. I've hurt James, I hurt him real bad and you…you are his ex and you want back with him. What happened between you two anyway?" Kara was inches from her and felt like she was drowning in her beauty.

"If you must know…I was horrible to James. I was going one way in my career and he was going another, I tried to push him to go my way, terrible ultimatum that wound up with us broken. James was always a sweetheart, he dealt with the daughter of a General, someone who drank and could be said to be spoiled at times. James was my world…and since we broke up I can't stop thinking about him."

Kara nods her head realizing that her attraction for Lucy stemmed from wanting what she couldn't have. The kiss, both of them were great but they were sloppy and weren't heartfelt. James was a person she had thought she wanted…but…after finding out she was a lesbian those feelings fell onto the backburner. "I think you and James should pursue this…we are all adults and seeing how the kiss meant nothing we can move on-."

"You may be able to…but I can't." Kara lifted a brow before Lucy reached for the stop button and the elevator bucked.

"What are you doing…I need to get to work…no no no." Kara went to reach for the button but Lucy pinned her up against the wall. Staring in widened panic she feels the distance close between them.

"I am not done Kara. You and I have some unfinished business. Speaking on that line of thought, my ex still has feelings for you, deal with that." Kara looks down feeling guilt over her face. Suddenly she feels Lucy's lips on hers and she whimpers. The two of them are kissing, again, why her?

Kara can feel Lucy's knee grinding into her crotch and she wraps her arms around her body feeding off the kiss. The two of them are kissing and Kara goes to push Lucy away from her before moving to her and pinning Lucy's wrists up she begins to suck on her neck. The two of them are making quite the noise so when the elevator opens they don't hear it. Kara only looks over as she hears a few gasps and standing there is James.

"James…I-I can explain…Lucy-." Kara saw him tense and he points up…that can't be good. As he storms off and Lucy joins her she gives her a quizzical look.

"I take it James was there…what did he say?" Lucy looks at her and Kara heaves a resigned sigh before leaving Lucy to meet James…time to air out their feelings.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the wait. Anyway looks like James's and Kara's confrontation will happen next chapter while Kara deals with Lucy's feelings…and now apparently James.


	4. Chapter 4 Rough day

CH.4: Rough day

"What the hell Kara?" That was the first thing she heard as she came up to the roof. James was fuming, ticked off as he ran a hand across his head.

"I didn't plan that…James you have to believe me I had nothing to do with that kiss!" Kara tried to reason with James…he seemed a little on edge right now.

"How can I believe you…when you already made a move on her the other night, or have you forgotten?" James walked over to her and she did her best to keep perfectly still.

"Ok about last night…still a bit fuzzy but I do remember the kiss. Look, do I find Lucy attractive, yes, do I think about her, sometimes…do I love her no…no I do not. James she is your ex, whatever you guys are trying to work out I just want to step aside." Kara looks up at him waits to see how he takes this.

"How is it that you make me so calm and reassured when I should be yelling at you?" He laughs lightly before turning around and placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, I am loveable, quirky, and I can make you laugh. If it makes you feel any better Lucy kissed me ok, my lips were trapped against hers and things just…carried on from there-."

"Wait…are you telling me you didn't do anything to stop her? Ok it is official…I am mad at you again. Kara I don't want to have to keep doing this…dating someone then after we break up she winds up making out with you. There are just some things in life I'd rather not share. I don't want a breakup and then next day come to work to find that girl I broke up with in your arms…it just isn't fair-."

"Fair…you want to talk fair now huh?" Kara stomps in front of him and places a finger on his chest. "You and I…we are friends…it has gotten to the point where I have stopped thinking about you and I…and other stuff…and what do I hear from Lucy…that you still have feelings for me?"

James looks away and Kara takes a step back. "Lucy told you that did she? Look, whatever my feelings for you are…they are complicated, and while I never told Lucy this…she always was good at reading my emotions. She is a General's daughter…nothing gets by her. Are you sure you are-?"

"Oh god yes…when you fantasize about Jennifer Lawrence instead of Liam Hemsworth…you are gay, lesbian, if you are a girl that is, and the things I think about…us showering or spooning in bed, did I say that aloud?"

"Yeah you did. Look…some part of me will always ask what if between us Kara…perhaps I took too long or you closed yourself off after just one kiss. I want Lucy and I to work…but…I don't know am I moving too fast or could the fact be that you two have kissed twice and maybe she is-?"

Kara hated herself for doing this after she and Lucy made out big time on the elevator. Fact remained some part of her wanted James to be happy and even if it went against what her body wanted, cause man Lucy is a good kisser and has an amazing body, she needed to set James's mind at ease. "James…Lucy wants you…what happened between us was her way of trying to let off some steam, maybe checking something off her bucket list, straight girls tend to do that to see what the big deal is about kissing a girl, she was simply returning the favor I gave her."

Kara figured it was easier selling this then having her admit she had fallen hard for Lucy and apparently Lucy was drawn to her. James placed a hand over hers and as they were close together she knew this would end bad if he kissed her…and she knew that was where this was going, call it intuition but a girl knows when they are going to be kissed. The question was how did she get out of this without hurting his feelings…or leading him on? "Kara…I…"

"James, I am a lesbian, deal with it. You like Lucy…please…do not make this a triangle." She eases him back as he blinks a bit and she turns around and before she knows it she is slapped hard across the face.

"How dare you…just what were you doing just now? You were trying to steal James from me…weren't you? Oh baby it is ok now…I am here. Kara I think it is best you leave…maybe find a girl who will return your feelings." Lucy pulls James down into a kiss and Kara feels her jaw drop.

"What the…I…you…mmph." She turns around abruptly leaving the two there in their lip lock. She just did not understand any of this…it all went over her head really. James having feelings for her, Lucy having some mixed feelings for her, when did she become the monkey in the middle? Running a hand through her hair she hears a siren in the distance and with those two up there it wouldn't be easy changing to Supergirl. So…next best thing…the restroom. And off she went.

* * *

Flying after the robber's escape vehicle she feels bullets splash against her but lucky for her, bulletproof. "Do you mind…I am having a pretty bad day and shooting at me…not a good idea."

"Quit your yammerin'…drive faster Sid!" The shooter calls out to his partner as he loads his gun with more bullets.

"If the first few shots didn't help…why reload?" She shakes her head and zooms past the car and as she lands in the street she puts palm up and stops the car even as it is floored.

"Hey…I just bought this car!" The man yells at her. He gets out and as he throws a punch at her she side steps and watches as he flails his hands about before hitting the ground.

"You are going to jail…this car is likely stolen so it will be impounded so quit your whining." She heard the gun and turned around just in time to catch the bullet as it flies through the air. "And you…the saying if it doesn't work try and try again…does not apply to you. Both of you should give up cause…yep sirens approaching means my job here is done. I hope you treat the cops better then me."

As she takes off leaving them to their fate she hears a phone…her phone to be exact. It was a good thing she did Bluetooth while she flew or she'd have some serious explaining to do. Texting and flying was never exactly wise.

"Kara…I need you to fetch me a salad and…is that wind I hear?" Kara located a nearby roof and as she landed she took a moment to compose herself.

"Ms. Grant…um…yes a salad and what else?" Kara looks out at the city and then she hears a fire truck and screaming people, great.

"I would also like a coffee…it has been a busy day and I will need my energy about me. And just for the record next time you plan on going up to the roof for your break you might want to do so alone…you know how I feel about employees taking breaks together."

Kara nods her head, what else can she do, not like she can give her boss a tongue wag or anything of that sort. She needed this job to maintain her cover as Supergirl while maintaining some normalcy in her life. "I will get on it right away Ms. Grant…talk to you later."

Kara hangs up and as she flies to the coffee shop she lands in the alleyway and is about to change when she hears the click of a gun. Not now, not now. Turning around she sees the gunman grinning. "Well lookie what we have here…Supergirl…and I have a bullet with your name on it. If you want we can find another way to settle this-."

"Yeah…I catch onto your dirty innuendo and not interested. Look I have places to be, fires to put out, you should make this easy on yourself and turn yourself over to the respective authorities of this fair city."

"Ha…like I'd turn myself into the authorities, nice try Supergirl…but I'm going to have my way then kill you." He presses the gun towards her as he attempts to reach for her skirt but then a sound of heels hits the pavement.

"Stop…you are not going to harm that heroine…so I suggest you lay down your weapon this instance!" Kara recognizes that voice anywhere and spots Lucy Lane standing there. She has no idea it is actually her, huh…this was interesting.

"Ma'am I have this under control…just leave here and let things carry out," she was about to make her move, she had hoped that Lucy would understand that Supergirl would not be taken advantage of...especially when she was bulletproof and Lucy wasn't.

"No offense Supergirl but if you had this you wouldn't be pinned to the wall. Trust me; I know how to deal with scum like him." Lucy approaches and as the man points his gun towards her Kara tries to grab at him but Lucy has a gun in hand and fires it catching the man in the shoulder sending him down to the ground.

"You just shot him…why?" Kara kneels down and puts some pressure on the wound as she looks back at her.

"Well for starters you are welcome…and secondly he was going to kill you, or do some nasty stuff to you and that couldn't' be allowed." The sound of the gunshot had alerted some police and Kara slowly rose up as she looked over at her.

"I did not need help…and when the authorities come here say it was self-defense…way to make my day complicated." She takes to the sky and quickly goes to wash her hands before dressing in her usual clothes to get Ms. Grant her coffee and salad. It took a bit and as she walked to work she forgot about the fire. She had no idea Lucy carried a gun around in her purse…note to self never tick her off, she noted as she hurried to get the items to Ms. Grant, do some half honest day's work and hope the firefighters had the fire under control.

 **Authors note:** Kara has a lot on her plate aside from saving the world…her romantic world isn't exactly going well. Still in the next chapter when Kara, James, and Lucy are to attend a cruise party representing Cat Grant and her company…these trio will find themselves in some tricky situations.


	5. Chapter 5 Cruise dilemma

**Authors note:** Apologies on the long wait, aside from distractions and what not I just recently finished my other Supergirl fanfic so I am here to attempt to finish his one, so, how does one go about making that up…by making a long chapter. So here it is and hope you enjoy as these three set sail for some trouble ahead.

CH.5: Cruise dilemma

Kara stood on the deck of the ship that she, James, and Lucy would be traveling on together. It was not exactly something she had planned…just one of those life problems pushed upon one. Her eyes were going anywhere but Lucy who stood in an orange bikini, the top showing cleavage while she wore a towel around her waist. James was looking muscular without any shirt and he wore some shorts. As for herself she wore a one piece blue bathing suit, wearing it made her a bit uncomfortable given how her body was shaped.

Cat had not told them that the cruise would require them to wear such clothing…and the reason being was it was bathing suit season. If she had known this she would have faked a cold, but, seeing how she couldn't catch a cold that wouldn't fly by. Plus…she had trouble lying, yeah, not really her strong suit.

"Cat said there was this contest going down, needed some pictures for the next issue. I am probably going to be busy so you two…try and not do anything while I am gone ok?" James shoots them a look and wonders off.

"Hmm…now what could he have meant by that?" Lucy batted her lashes and as she drew near he;r Kara felt her cheeks flush and her eyes went to her hands working the towel, not good need an exit, she thought.

"Y-You know I should probably go do something…else…somewhere…safe." Kara hurried away before the towel could drop and found the cruise filled with buxom beauties, if her mind weren't worked up over Lucy she'd be worked up over them. As the cruise began to set sail she smelled the ocean air and walked over to the rail looking out at the stretching sea before them.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kara didn't need to turn to know that voice. "I'm glad that you are keeping your distance from Lucy, I really appreciate it."

"Of course James…your friendship means the world to me and if keeping away from Lucy helps us get back to where we were…I'll gladly do it." Kara turns around and finds him standing over her. Gulping a bit she finds his hand running along the side of her face and her eyes were drawn to his abs.

"Kara…you and I…we could have been something you know? I mean yeah Lucy coming back bad timing, but, this chemistry we had…even before you found out you were gay-."

"I really don't want to do this James," Kara placed a hand to his chest and found him staring at her with those deep eyes of his.

"I love Lucy, I do, but every time I am near you…well you can feel it right?" He places his hand over hers and she wishes for an interruption, something so she can break away from this awfully uncomfortable position. She was a lesbian, not bi, perhaps at one point he would lean in and she would too and if not interrupted the two would lock lips melting into the other's body.

 _"The cruise is carrying some of the hottest piece of tail around…I imagine we can steal a lot of them and put them on the market."_ Kara froze against James as she heard the voice. It wasn't coming from the cruise but further out.

 _"Let us not get ahead of ourselves…we must be careful in handling this lest it blow up in our face. Do try and keep the casualty rate slow…we do not wish too many dead bodies linking back to us."_ Kara found her gaze looking out at the ocean.

"Is everything alright?" James breaks through her reverie of thoughts and she wonders if she should tell him.

"Well…my hearing may have picked up some pirates out at sea. They are going to be heading our way soon…and something tells me wearing a bikini not the most appropriate wear for fighting them." Kara feels James ease off her and she walks past him thinking this over. Luggage was checked before going on the cruise…in case any weapons or bombs were in them. She didn't think bringing her outfit with her would be needed…now she was wrong. And there was no way to fly off the cruise without at least one person looking over the rail from either sea sickness or snacking on their partner's lips.

"Ok, well, what do you want to do? We can't exactly tell everyone to hide because of pirates, and with the sun out people will want to take a swim or lounge under the sun getting a tan." James was just as perplexed as her.

"I think we'll need Lucy on this one. She sort of has training with guns and when the shooting starts she'll probably have her head on her compared to everyone else. When the shooting starts I want you to get as many people as you can to follow you, get somewhere safe or see if you can radio in to shore. If they get a hold of the Captain then this is all over."

"Cat seems to be getting a story…even if not the one she wanted in the first place. Go find Lucy…but tell her only of the pirates when they are within distance…remember she has no idea you are Supergirl." James gives her one last look before leaving…almost as if saying what happened back there was not over…when it was in her book.

"So this is great…find the woman who has been flirting with me…great plan." Kara runs a hand through her hair walking along at a slow enough pace so it doesn't appear like she has stomach problems. A few men are checking her out and she wishes she had a towel like Lucy had. Each move of her hips draws more awareness to her body and if it were a girl looking she'd give them a peek as she bent over, the guys it was pretty clear where their thoughts went.

Kara finds Lucy at the bar and as she walks over Lucy waves her over. Kara finds her eyes drawn to her behind in that orange bottom portion of her two piece and she realizes she is doing just what those guys were doing to her.

"Kara…glad you found me. I've been waiting but seeing how you weren't coming to be sooner I figure I'd just wait here." Kara notes she is nursing what seems to be her third drink. Oh no, this was bad, pirates coming their way and she wondered if she'd be able to hold a gun let alone see down the sights. Ugh, why now of all times? Kara took a seat next to her remembering James's words and did her best to not alert Lucy that anything was wrong. Taking a seat she drums her fingers on the countertop and as the bartender comes over she does her best to feign disinterest…no luck with Lucy in company.

"So…what will it be ma'am?" The bartender asks and Kara notes that Lucy is already on it, her hand going up as her lips move; oh those lips…kill me now.

"Bartender…she will have what I am drinking…trust me Kara it is to die for." Lucy is looking at her and Kara feels like she is about to shrink down in size. The way she looks at her…it was so hot and part of her wanted to kiss her on that stool.

"I really shouldn't drink…I am on the job here and not to be on vacation-." Kara finds Lucy's finger on her lips and she leans in.

"Kara, if I learned anything…it is to let loose once in a while. You are pretty and funny and just need to lose that tenseness you always carry around like the weight of the world is on your shoulders…not like you are Supergirl or anything."

Kara began to laugh hysterically but when people started to stare she ran a hand through her hair. "Right, cause you said like Supergirl…so funny. Yeah I don't get her deal…so tense…I should not be so tense." Kara took the drink and downed it…regretting it soon as she did as she felt a bit tipsy. What was in that drink?

"I-I feel like I should go…lay down…my head feels funny." Kara noted the way Lucy looked at her and she was helped to her feet and there was that look of hers…what did it mean?

"Oh don't worry Kara…I will get you safe and sound to your room." Kara wanted to protest…to tell Lucy there were pirates on the way and they needed to prepare. However having downed that entire drink it was pretty hard keeping balance. Normally it would take a lot just to get her like this, she was Supergirl and alcohol did not affect her like others…but…wow that packed a punch. She didn't think there was a drink strong enough to induce such a feeling…it felt weird.

"Lucy…I got this…this is my room…here…I think." Kara found herself looking down Lucy's top and her cheeks flushed. Lucy apparently did not mind and as they came to her room she opens the door and finds herself stumbling in and laughing before falling onto her back on the bed.

"You know…they say that when on the sea what happens out here stays here." Lucy closes the door and Kara feels herself pushing up with her elbows.

"No, not good idea, you and James…your together." She wanted to keep her friendship intact with James…they were together and this was wrong. It felt like the ceiling was coming down on her and her head fell flat on the pillow.

"Kara why fight it…I mean it is clear you have feelings for me. I promise to be gentle." Kara felt Lucy straddle her crotch and as she ran her hands through her dark hair she just smiled. Ok…this wasn't bad…just innocent play was all.

Nodding her head she finds Lucy's lips on hers and as they begin to make out the two of them are lost in each other's embrace. Running her hand through her hair she feels Lucy's crotch grinding into hers and as Lucy moves to remove her top the door opens and in steps James looking stunned.

"Kara what the hell?" He stares at them and Kara just smiles at him till she realizes what she has done.

"Oh…oh no James this isn't what it looks like…I think. Have the pirates shown yet?" Kara sees Lucy get off her as she realizes she spilled the beans.

"Wait…pirates are here…and you two knew?" Lucy looked really ticked off and she should say something.

"Is Kara drunk? And…yes…but it isn't as bad as it sounds. Look, Kara heard pirates and they seem intent on taking away a lot of the girls. I managed to get people to safety, some were harder to convince. The Captain has radioed for help but it won't be here for a bit…so we are on our own. There is a weapons hold though in case of attacks…so…arm up."

"Yes…we'd…best do that…" Kara got up but was eased down by James. "No, don't bench me now coach…I can still do this-."

"How you managed to get drunk is a story for another time. I am ticked that you would do this behind my back Kara, I mean, I love Lucy and all. Still…right now you need to stay put until the alcohol passes…which in your case is soon. Stay put." James hurries off with Lucy who blows her a kiss before disappearing.

"That could have gone better." Kara closed her eyes figuring she'd sleep.

* * *

Lucy Lane was the daughter of General Sam Lane and the sister of reporter Lois Lane. As a Lawyer she knew the ins and outs of the military and had some weapons and self-defense courses under her belt. Running along the deck in her orange bathing suit she drew some stares from the boys but she didn't pay them mind as she hurried with James.

"James…about what happened with Lucy…it isn't her fault." Lucy figured she'd be upfront with him about that.

"Now is not the time Lucy…we need to defend this boat or else the story that reaches Cat will be bumpling photographer and General's daughter muck things up on high sea." It was a catchy title…not that she would say it now lest she get that look of his.

The weapons hold had some pretty impressive weapons…clearly this ship had been attacked by pirates before. Finding herself an assault rifle and hand gun she looks to James who is uncertain. "What is it…oh right…you can't stomach violence."

"Lucy…I don't like guns. I prefer working through a solution with words and if that fails maybe a little hand to hand…case in point that bar brawl back when we were first dating."

"If I remember that correctly your nose was broken and someone had you pinned down in the table. Also…it happened on a Military base…so…there was no way you were walking out of there free of any injury. You always were a hot head." She teased him with an elbow and walked out.

"I will see to the others…just keep safe." Lucy nods her head feeling his eyes on hers. She was so confused…her feelings for James and then her feeling for Kara. However it was also clear that James had feelings for Kara…making their triangle quite impossible. Only one of them could have Kara…and yet even with them together again she and James seemed to get along up till Kara was brought up.

"Ok…now where are those…oh there." Lucy could spot the pirate ship as it coasts in. Not really skull and cross bones but these were nasty no good pirates who did not fly under any color. Crouching down she sees them begin to board. There were at least five of them and they spread out with machine guns, they came here to do business that is for sure.

Lucy decided to take care of the one nearest her first. He was cautious…every sound made he swung around ready to blow them down. Pressing her back to the wall she takes a breath, her chest pushing out and as he turns his back she rushes at him. Placing her around his throat she begins to apply pressure as he starts yelling. Her legs were bound around him securely so he couldn't get rid of her that easy. She did not mean to kill him so as he began to lose the fight he crumpled under her lying there unconscious.

"One down…four to go." Lucy continued on her way. The next one was taller and formidable; the muscles he had under that shirt would likely give James a run for his money, though in build she imagined them the same so that worked for her. She and James had fought before, in training; so, taking down a tall guy was in her forte.

"Did you honestly think your footsteps would not reach my ears due to my height?" The man turns around and grins down at her. "Well well…my lucky day…and here I thought you'd be harder to find."

"Oh trust me…I am not part of the swimsuit collection…just here with my boyfriend." Lucy begins to circle him and as he weighs her he charges. Lucy meets him half way and they begin to exchange blows. She does well blocking most of his aggressive attacks but one attack connects with her face and she is sent down to the deck spitting out blood. Rolling along the ground as she hears his foot crash down where her head was she shot a foot up catching him in in the ankle where he goes down hard.

"You have trained…impressive." He managed to get up even if the pain from his ankle being hit was not spoken.

"I am just getting warmed up." Lucy blocked his neck attack and went to hit his face. He barely seemed to move but she kept at it using her speed and versatile footing to keep her light and far from that massive reach of his. The few attacks he managed to get in jarred her senses a bit and she was thrown into the wall. Letting out a grunt she rolls along the wall hearing his giant fist collide where she had been, another lucky save.

Her body though was starting to give way to exhaustion but she refused to let him see it. Bringing her leg around she connects it with him sending him down and using his body she propels him down with her legs wrapped around his head and rolling them so she is on top of him. The guy grunts and tries to break her hold but she keeps pressure there till he loses consciousness. Heh…and who said girls couldn't use their bodies for anything but the naughty?

"Very impressive…but…taking down two of my men hardly accounts for the rest. You are clearly not one of the women we were after…but…you shall suffice." Lucy was too beaten and bruised to fight another guy and as she feels the butt of the gun against the back of her head she hits the deck and lies there barely making out the black boots…and then nothing.

 **Authors note:** Looks like Lucy is in trouble and with James and Kara still out there can they stop the remaining three while also holding out for rescue? Next chapter will also put Kara in a position of reveal or not reveal.


	6. Chapter 6 Kara's choice

**Authors note:** Anyway let us get underway with the next chapter.

CH.6: Kara's choice

Kara had finally overcome the alcohol in her body and sat bolt upright as she heard the gunfire. They were here…the pirates…which meant Lucy and James were in trouble. Without a costume she would be vulnerable to being found out as Supergirl…unless…she got a bit creative. Looking around the room she begins to fashion a cape out of the bedsheets and while masks weren't her thing she placed one on from one of the party favors given to guests. The rest of her attire was just her one piece bathing suit but it would have to do.

"Ok world…prepare to meet…the blue dolphin…hmm…how about the blue planet, no…blue aqua defender…no too long. Blue typhoon…yeah I like…though what if people think I mean destruction more than saving…no time to give out names like Cat does, time to save my friends."

Kara proceeded to peek out the door and noticed a scruffy looking man pulling a girl by her hair. The girl was young and rather beautiful, frightened as she screamed out for the man to stop. Chances are she came here on break from school or something. Stepping in she places her hands on her hips…but it feels too…olden days. This whole out of costume into a new made up one seemed ridiculous.

"Halt…unhand that girl this instance…you have been warned." She stared over at the man but he still didn't hear her. "I said-."

"I heard you girlie girl…not entirely death now am I? Who do you think you are…someone trying to audition for the WWE?" He began to haul the girl off and Kara had to act fast.

"I said unhand her!" Kara increased the volume of her voice and the man let go of the girl only to aim a weapon at her.

"You don't let up do you…alright fine…have it the hard way!" He shot at her and she went flying back and hit the deck hard.

"You killed her!" The girl was losing it and Kara lay there for a bit before slowly rising up.

"Huh…no…I shot you!" He was incredulous and she brushed herself off.

"Yes you shot me…very observant of you. Now I am afraid I must hurt you now." She couldn't show her powers lest they believe it was her, Supergirl, and honestly she didn't want Supergirl associated with this type of…clothing. So she dove off the ship into the water.

"Well well…look at that…she talks pretty but all she does is dive overboard like a Lillie coward! C'mon girl…let us get back to dragging you around some-."

Kara soon emerged from the water in a swirling mass of water. She situated herself in the middle and the gunman gawked unable to move. It wasn't easy keeping herself in the middle of the water and as she pushed outwards the gunman let out a scream before the torrent of water hit him sending him into the wall before falling unconscious. His weapon skidded away and she landed on the deck barely able to keep her footing. "Who said a girl needs to be dry to…yeah that sounded better in my head."

"Wow that was…and you…who are you?" Kara attempted to fix her mask as it was slipping off her and had pondered that exact same question.

"My name is…Surfgirl." Oh that was L for Lame, but, it was the best she could do. Perhaps she should leave the naming to Cat Grant after all. She just hoped this was a one-time deal as handling two hero titles was not her thing, it was hard enough being Supergirl on any given day.

"Surfgirl you have to help the others…there are still those onboard that will do us harm." She pleaded with her.

"I-I will see what I can do…you seek shelter till this is all over." Kara is glad once she is gone and moves off keeping her ears open to any voices.

 _"Boss there are only three of us left…someone is taking us out…let us go with what we have!"_ Kara stopped as she listened to a frantic man talking somewhere nearby.

 _"You blubbering fool…we came here for all the girls…we aren't going to stop till we have enough to make the boss happy. Even now he waits for us in National City…and here you are ready to cut off…do you know what he'd do if we show up one girl short?"_ This was surprising…she could have sworn the boss would be among them.

 _"Sorry boss…I mean second in…what do I call you again?"_ The man would no doubt begging for forgiveness and she imagined him bowing down as henchmen do…or she'd been watching too many crime dramas with Alex.

 _"Nevermind that…go and find whoever is slowing us down…I will try and round up the rest of the girls."_ Kara had to hurry. Where were James and Lucy? She hoped everything was alright. Making her way she hears the gun behind her head.

"Ah ha…I found you. So…are you the one making our job harder?" Kara did her best to feign innocence with a shrug of her shoulders as he pushed the gun against the back of her head.

"I was looking for my room when the commotion broke out…you here for the costume party as well?" She laughed lightly but he did not see the humor.

"You don't exactly look like you can take out us…keep moving and I will take you to…my boss who is following orders from our actual boss." He pushed and she walked.

"So you are working for a man who is your boss…but isn't your actual boss?" Kara could picture him with a puzzled look.

"Well yes…I mean no…he is my boss…but he is just a second in command…but I still follow his orders and such." Kara grinned.

"Alright so he is the second in command…higher up then you…more important than you…doesn't that make him your boss?"

"Wait no…he is not more important than me…I do a lot of stuff…and besides he isn't my boss, he takes orders from my actual boss…I think…" He seemed to trail off and as Kara hears the gun clatter to the ground she turns to see James standing there.

"Nice job keeping him talking…what is with the costume?" James was a sight for sore eyes and she noticed he was without a shirt.

"Um…what is with the no shirt?" She could have sworn that he had worn a shirt earlier when they were together, not like that.

"One of the girls was pregnant and I helped out…took the shirt off my back. Why…you see something you like?" He teased her with a brow lift.

"Uh yeah no…still gay remember? Anyway where is Lucy? And how many of the girls have you saved?" Kara inquired as she folded her arms.

"I managed to get to most of them…there were a few though I couldn't get to in time. Lucy was going to take on the pirates…I hope nothing has happened to her." She could sense genuine concern and reached out to hold his shoulder.

"I will go find Lucy…you get the girls to the pirate ship, can't believe I just said that…anyway get them out of here. I'll send the rest to you." Kara could see him leaning in and she was glad she had a mask on.

"Oh right…when this is over we are going to have a talk Kara…I'm not giving up on you." He bade her farewell leaving her shaking her head.

"James…ugh…what gives a guy the idea to change a girl when she is into girls?" She continued along and found a set of stairs leading to where the Captain usually was. It was her best bet where Lucy was…or the lead pirate, second in command hot shot.

"I see…the one that got away." Kara had made her way inside and found the gunman standing there with a gun leveled at Lucy's head. The Captain was shot and dead…no doubt the first target when the ship was taken over.

"I see…a very bad man holding girls hostage. Let them go…what could you possibly get out of all this?" She did not make a move in fear that the bullet would be pulled. And seeing how she couldn't do anything Supergirl would she had to be inventive in her approach.

"Why do you think I do this…for the money. These beautiful girls will sell quite well and who wouldn't want a girl who could make their fantasy come true? Now…let us see who is under the mask." He lifts the weapon and aims it at her.

Kara had a decision to make…reveal her identity or…well she wasn't Supergirl so it wasn't like this could be pegged against her. This would probably be the easiest no no she ever did.

"Ok…ok…you got me…I will reveal my identity." Kara was about to lift up her mask when Lucy kicked out behind the guy's leg and he fell down hard. Kara stood there unable to speak as she slowly got up and kicked him in the face.

"Never give these slimebags what they want…never lower yourself to them. You girls…get out of here." Lucy stood there as several girls who were crouched down fled from the room.

"Hey I had this handled…um…miss." Kara tried to deepen her voice but had failed to do so as Lucy sauntered over to her.

"Do I get to look at the face of my rescuer now?" Lucy's voice was a purr and Kara took a step back.

"Uh no…secret identity must remain intact…can't have my secret exposed. Step back…I really must leave." Kara could see her advancing still and her eyes drifted down to her bosom as it bounced.

"Oh c'mon…are you telling me there isn't anything I can do to…change your mind?" Lucy was now inches from her and while she could easily speed from the room or push her back she didn't have the power…or the courage to do so.

"That is close enough…a hero needs…" Kara found her mask being lifted up and soon Lucy's lips were on hers. She moaned a bit and Lucy drew on her lower lip as her eyes stared out through her lids.

"Kara…playing dress up are we? You know…when we get back I'm sure we can do some roleplaying, in fact, I'm throwing a little costume party…could be lots of fun. Can I expect you there?" She slid her hand down her body and Kara swallowed a bit.

"I will check my plans with Ms. Grant but…what about James?" Kara watched as Lucy pulled away with a fake pout.

"What about James? We have history…but you are the one I want to be with Kara. The sooner you realize this…the less creative I will be in showing up when you least expect it. I will see you there…I will make sure to text you." Lucy began to leave the room, her hips swaying as she watched her till she left.

"I am so doomed." Kara looked at the Captain and quickly changed her tune. "Sorry…not doomed like you, oh I am sorry I didn't get here in time. Still…someone will pay for this and they lie in National City…thankfully Surfgirl has seen her last days saving the world." She sighed as she followed after Lucy throwing the mask and cape away.

 **Authors note:** The cruise is over but there is still someone at large responsible for this. Meanwhile James isn't giving up on Kara…and neither is Lucy. Next chapter Kara turns to the DEO for help finding this man while also dealing with the dread of a costume party…and what to wear.


	7. Chapter 7 Disguise and reveal

CH.7: Disguise and reveal

Kara Danvers never thought that she would be going to a costume party. The last time she had gone to one of these was with James sometime back. He had gone as Zorro and she had gone as Belle, why, she loved Beauty and the Beast as she often thought of herself as the Beast…being an alien and all and looking for love, so, why wasn't she the Beast…she could not see in the costume and it would not fit inside the door.

Following her adoptive sister Alex through the costume store she was thumbing through costumes a bit wide eyed like a girl in a candy store. "Alex…thank you for helping me out with this."

"It is no problem…I am just glad you agreed to not show up as Supergirl." Alex was actually going as well, yeah…she sort of blackmailed her to go, still it was far better than her showing up by herself. The whole situation with Lucy and James was just getting way out of hand.

"I imagine there will be others going as her…I mean she has saved a lot of people." Kara smiled before she came upon a costume all too familiar to her. "Oh no…you have got to be kidding me."

It was the costume she had worn on the cruise ship that day. The person who ran the store walked over clapping his hands. "Isn't it stunning? After hearing the story on the news about this hero I've sold quite a bit of them. The weather is getting hotter and it can serve as a swimsuit."

Kara nods her head a bit and quickly leaves the costume behind. She supposed that girl she had saved was quite grateful to her. It was good that Alex was going to this party as her sister didn't have much of a social life outside the DEO.

Kara then found something that could work for her. Alex had come to join her and she looked at her questioningly. "Kara, no, this just isn't you-."

"Alex the whole point of a costume party is that you aren't yourself…besides…showing a little skin can't be that bad. When I am…you know…I tend to be a model citizen, a hero, nothing too bold about flying around in a skirt and blue costume with a red cape. Life is about risk…and besides…maybe I'll meet a cute girl there."

Alex had known for a bit about her sexuality…being that she did not hide it like most and was not even ashamed of it, however the fact that Alex held it against her for a bit strained their relationship growing up. It took a bit but she eventually swung around realizing that she was free to choose how she lived her life. Alex was about as straight as they came…however when it came to men there were very few. Earlier on Alex thought that she was going through a phase and told her to be with James, seeing how he did like her and all. The thing was James was her best friend…they did practically everything together and they at times bickered a bit over dates.

"I am only looking out for you Kara. You deserve normalcy more than anyone…but…dressing like that and people won't take you seriously…they will just see you looking to get attention. Is that what you want?" Alex questions her.

"When I am at work…people don't see the real me…they see someone wearing glasses who is soft spoken and afraid of her boss. Tonight I am going to be me-."

"You wear the glasses to hide your identity as Supergirl…if you don't wear them tonight you will find yourself in a heap of trouble…and someone will piece things together." Kara sighed realizing that Alex spoke the truth.

"Ok…well…I'm having trouble thinking of a female character with glasses that would fit my hairstyle and…hold up…how about her?" Kara walked over and Alex followed before making a groan.

"Kara…I'm not even sure that will work for you-." Alex's opinion was noted but they only had so much time and she needed to prepare. It wasn't like Supergirl had many breaks and she still had some bad man selling girls on the market to contend with.

"It is either too risky or not risky enough…you can't have it both ways Alex. I just hope it'll fit." Kara gets the outfit and walks up to the front to pay for it. Now would come the hard part…surviving James and Lucy.

* * *

"I still don't know why you went with that." Alex calls out to her. Kara adjusts the wig on her head and slowly moves along, the heels were a bit of a pain but she'd manage.

"Well Alex…in case our early days as sisters slipped your mind you and I used to watch this all the time." Kara came around the corner wearing a brown wig with her natural hair stuffed up inside so it didn't show. The glasses she wore were a bit different from the ones she usually wore and she had a bright orange baggy turtleneck of sorts on along with a skirt that was…quite short. She wore knee socks and then there were Mary Janes.

Alex of course was dressed as Princess Leia from the first Star Wars, the one released in 77. She had the buns and the white dress. Kara knew that Alex was a fan of kick butt strong female figures and though she did bring up Black Widow…Alex opted not too as it would be…outside her comfort zone.

"Shall we go inside then?" Kara walks to the door and as she knocks it is opened to reveal…well…that was a surprise.

"Hey there…I was beginning to wonder if you'd show." Indiana Jones stood there with his fedora tilted back and a charming smile on his face. Of course she knew this was James.

"Looking good James…I can see you playing that part, maybe even if they did a reboot of the franchise." Kara grinned as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well till Harrison Ford retires that character…I don't mind sticking to just dressing up as his character. So Alex…glad you could come as well…I didn't think-."

"Trust me…not my idea…my sister convinced me to come." Alex moved past James and then it was just the two of them.

"Kara…you look amazing. Did you know I had a crush on Velma growing up?" He had his arm against the frame of the door practically making the situation even more…awkward.

"Oh really…I did not know that. It was probably the glasses. Look, um, James do you mind if I go in now…kind of…hey is that Lucy?" Kara saw James's attention diverted long enough for her to slip in. The party was quite loud filled with dancing and people from work. Alex had disappeared though she was sure she probably found somewhere to sit down.

"Well hello there beautiful." Kara looked around as she heard the voice and wound up bumping into someone when her glasses fell from her face and she landed on the ground.

"Oh no…my glasses…I can't see without them…" Kara pretended to have trouble seeing and kept her head down low so no one saw her without her glasses.

"Here…let me help." Kara found the glasses held out to her and as she slowly went to put them on she saw Lucy there. Lucy was on the ground with her wearing a corset along with a purple dress and skirt; her hair had no wig so aside from the costume itself it was just her.

"Jinkies." Kara blushed; finding that Lucy looked good in purple and that being this close to her was really making things difficult for her.

"You should be more careful navigating the floor…everyone is so caught up in each other it can get messy. I take it you made it pass Don Juan at the door huh?" Kara accepted her hand and was helped to her feet.

"I'm sure lover boy Solo…I mean Jones made the same move on you." Kara moved a hand through her brown wig and found Lucy moving in.

"Oh he made some comment…but honestly he was waiting for you to show. I can't blame him though…you've been on my mind a lot as well." Lucy was just a kiss away and Kara was this close to kissing her, heck, her heart was screaming for her to.

"Mind if I have this dance?" Kara felt a hand in hers and before Lucy could kiss her she was off on the dance floor. Swept up in the arms of James she felt her body against his as the two danced. Kara rather enjoyed the dance as she kept in time with his footsteps and he twirled her around.

"Nice save back there…so…this is your place huh?" Kara found it to be rather inviting and soothing to the senses as the wall had several photos he had taken along with ones he had bought. The living room was spacious so there was room for people to dance without tripping over furniture.

"Originally it was going to be Lucy's place…but…she was having some work done at the last minute so she swung it by me to have it here…I didn't mind in the least. I am glad though you aren't falling for Lucy…it means a lot to me."

Kara just nods her head unsure what to say. James and her were best friends and she did not wish to ruin it…and yet with his constant flirtations with her even though she was a lesbian…it just made her wonder…and that was always bad. James would make a great boyfriend…in fact he would make a great boyfriend for Lucy…but there was history there and even if the two gave it another go there'd still be feelings the two have for her. There was no getting through this without hurting one or the other. As she was dipped she had to clutch onto her wig to keep it from falling off.

"Yeah James…about that…" Kara heard the number end and just as the other song begins Lucy is there taking her away from James.

"Sorry James…but this number is all mine." Kara could not tell if she meant the song or her…either way her head was spinning.

"Kara…we both know you like girls…so why continue to let James advance on you?" Kara looked around the room for help but among the many dancers spotting a familiar face was difficult. The number was quite…hot. Lucy stood behind her grinding against her and she felt like putty about now.

"I don't want to hurt him Lucy…" Kara tried explaining and she felt her hands on her hips. A blush appeared on her face and she reached behind her to play her hand through her hair.

"James is a big boy Kara…he can deal with it. I've been wanting you for a bit now…and I can't continue to be sidelined while you question your friendship and leading him on. James is straight, you are not, it is not going to work so move on…let yourself be happy instead of tortured. James and I…there will always be some sort of connection or symmetry of sorts but going back down that road…it would not be healthy for either of us. So I am making a choice…I am choosing to be happy…with you."

Kara whimpered a bit as the grinding continued and soon she was turned to face her. Feeling Lucy's caress of her cheek she gazed into her eyes and Kara could see everyone watching. Being stuck in a triangle…it was not fair to either. And yet if she chose to walk away…what would that do? Kara was not straight; she never really was…so just as the music hit the right note she kissed Lucy…on the lips.

The room was filled with gasps and applause. Kara settled into her being, feeling Lucy's lips crash against hers and her hands held her close. Suddenly the music stopped and Kara and Lucy heard the door open and slam shut.

"Oh no…what I have done?' Kara stood there lost as she saw that James had left.

 **Authors note:** This chapter took a bit as I had to decide what costume they'd wear. Anyway in the heat of the moment…a decision is made…but at what cost? Next chapter view point will switch to James as he sorts through some things and enter…the crooked figure from the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8 James in distress

CH.8: James in distress

James Olsen left the party in distress. The former love of his life caught locking lips with the woman he wanted to be with…it was all too much for him. He knew that Kara was a lesbian…knew for quite some time and had come to terms with it. However he harbored feelings for her and he thought he could make it work going out with other women…pushing down his feelings for her. Kara was his best friend and they had been through a lot together. She was the cousin of one of his closest friends and he was honored to know both of their secrets and where they were coming from. Their trust in him touched him and Clark almost always alerted him to news worthy stuff to help him out. That of course was when he was younger…before Cat Grant and almost like jump starting his career again in a new locale.

Meeting Kara happened to be at the right time in his life. Lucy and him were over and while he would always love Lucy…he was ready to move on. Kara was so beautiful and yet right away there was something off. Kara was in close quarters with another female and he could tell by the touches that this was more than friendship. Eventually he learned about her sexuality and he was cool with it…they sort of helped each other out on the dating scene where women weren't threatened by Kara hanging with him.

Eventually Lucy returned to mix up old feelings and he had thought he was over her. Life was funny that way sometimes. Anyway it was tricky maneuvering through life with an ex he could possibly see himself being with and a girl who seemed to attract most females to her…including his love. Yeah…Lucy and him were trying to make things work and they might have…had it been another time, far less complicated than now. The first few times it was not Kara's fault…but…there was no denying what he saw in front of his eyes.

He didn't know where his feet took him…he just walked along some beaten path. However upon looking up at the grey sky and all the containers about he realized he was near the ocean where the ships accepted cargo. "Great…well this is hardly what I'd call a great night."

He heard some voices and immediately dove into the shadows came up with his back to one of the containers. The voices were starting to get louder and he saw a masked man pushing a finger at one of the taller men.

"What do you mean the girls aren't coming?" The man had a deep sounding voice and he gestured with his hands a lot.

"I'm sorry but news has it that the cruise had some girl onboard in a mask who stopped all those onboard." The tall man was not one of the ones who had been onboard…so it must be someone new.

"What is with girls into masks…no matter…we just go ahead with the plans then." He whistled and a man stepped out of the shadows. Oh great…him. Maxwell Lord, rich guy who seemed quite against Supergirl. He was quite shady. The fact he was here…figures.

"So I take it you have no more girls to spare huh?" Max inquired as he stood there wearing blue jeans under a white button up shirt under a black jacket.

"Afraid not…can you make things work with the ones we have?" The man in the mask asked back, his body was covered in black fatigues, not exactly original in terms of costume.

"I've worked with less. So you told your men it was slave trade huh…quite deceptive of you." Max begins walking over to one of the containers and as he opens it James finds himself dancing in the shadows as he tries to get a closer look.

"They were told what they were needed to get the job done. Now what will this do to these girls again?" James peered out and saw several girls chained inside the container, their faces were distraught from having cried and there was a necklace on each one of them. The necklace seemed to pulse with some sort of energy.

"Having been induced with the waves from my machine these girls have quite the stored energy inside them…and if my calculations are right the stored energy, life energy if you will shall give you the necessary strength to do whatever it is you want to do. Now due to only having this many girls you will only have this power for a limited amount of time."

James glowered as he felt hate seethe in his body. So…he was going to drain them and use them…that he would not abide by. Looking around he tried to find something to throw…and then he had it…a rock. It was a good sized rock and as he studied the scene he saw a machine that Max situated himself behind. He was a pretty good shot…but even then he'd only have one shot.

"Fine…just do it. Oh don't cry girls…once I have your stored energy you will just…drift away, no real pain I assure you." Oh yeah…they'd feel it alright. James tested the weight of the rock and as Maxwell threw the switch the girls began to writhe in pain as multicolored laces of life energy was sucked from them and raced inside the masked man. The man was yelling out and he began to lift in the air.

"My love problems will have to be put on hold…until these girls are saved!" He then threw the rock right at the machine. It was a good pitcher throw and as the rock sailed in the night he grinned as the rock connected with the machine sending out sparks and a startled Max away in a mad scramble. The girls whimpered as they collapsed where they were chained.

"What…why did it stop?" The man sank to one knee but one eye was red while the other was a forest green. James could see him focusing on him and he felt his pulse rise.

"I'm going to take a guess but…Tom Sawyer might have destroyed it. It will take some time to fix and I will need girls, oh…and probably better security." Max began looking over his machine and he only took his eyes off him for a bit but that masked man was already gone.

"Are you looking for me?" James let out a startled yell as he was thrust up against the container with his back taking much of the impact.

"Uh…actually…I was looking for the bathroom," he cracked a smile but the man seemed hardly amused, then again he wore a mask so kind of hard to tell.

"Funny man…well…how do you feel about flying?" James felt his body pulled then thrusted into the sky as his arms flailed about. Landing atop one of the containers he grunted as pain shot up all over his body. The man leaped into the sky and landed with a thud before him, his boots crunching down placing weight on the container.

"How are you like this?" James attempted to get up but the man had his arm reaching down closing around his windpipe as he slowly lifted him up.

"I am not from here. I come from a planet far away. Locked away in Fort Rozz and nothing to sate my appetite I began to dry out on my powers. You see…I need virgin girls to fuel me…keep me going. When a special necklace is placed upon them it drains them of their life energy…thus giving me my strength, my ability to jump, and my one eye can see heat while the other can read the truth in an individual. You would think I am Kryptonian but I am not…for flight is not my forte and I can't shoot heat from my eyes."

James struggled in his grip and as he felt his consciousness losing focus he was thrown once again and he began rolling along the container top till he fell down to the ground. Landing on his arm he heard it snap and he let out a cry of pain. Maxwell Lord watched from where he was fixing the machine.

"James Olsen…doing Supergirl's job for her I see. Well tell her I said hi…though chances are this guy will use you to lure her here. Oh and ouch on the arm…been there." He continued working and as James tried to crawl away he found the man standing there and with a lift of his boot it connected with his face and he soon lost consciousness.

* * *

Kara and Lucy left the party after it ended and with no sign of James they retired to her place. Kara felt rather bad about how things happened and the fact there was no time to explain. Things just happened…out of her control. "Make yourself at home." Kara went to remove her brown wig and shook her hair about as she went to get undressed.

The night had already gone on long enough and it was time to get out of these clothes. "Oh ok…well let me know when you are done."

Kara rolled her eyes as she began to work her stuffy shirt off her body. Wearing a blue bra underneath she shucks the sweater aside and as she bends down to remove her shoes she hears a whistle that heats up her cheeks.

"L-Lucy…close your eyes…better yet get out of my bedroom!" Kara was flustered as she felt like she was in school.

"And miss the show…hell no. Look it is just us girls here…no James around or anyone else to make things complicated. Face it Kara Danvers…you like the attention." Kara would not admit such a thing…and even if she did, which she wouldn't, it went against everything she was raised to believe.

"Lucy…please…I can't get unchanged with you watching." Kara waited and when she didn't hear anything she went back to unchanging. As she worked off her skirt revealing her blue panties she felt a hand cupping her cheek. "H-Hey now…who gave you permission to do that?"

"Oh relax…not like it is the first time a girl grabbed your butt. Besides…you should see what I am wearing." Kara did not want to see. Things were…complicated enough without her turning around.

Kara took a breath and as she stood up she turned around keeping her eyes closed. Long as she didn't open them they could probably part ways or hug it out. Opening her eyes though she found Lucy wearing a purple bra with plunging cleavage and a thong that…ok words alone could not describe the pure amount of ecstasy she was in right now.

"I knew you'd like it…now how about we pick up where we left off at the party." Kara smiled lightly and moved closer to her. The two women soon were embraced in a rather naughty position as their lips pressed together. Lined up together Kara began to move her hands behind her body as she went to squeeze those juicy cheeks of hers in her thong as their kiss became intimate. A soft moan escaped her lips and soon Lucy was moving them to the bed where she lost balance and fell down.

"Mmm…Lucy…what are we doing?" Kara felt Lucy's hand slide down her face to her bosom where she groped it causing her to arch her back some.

"We are doing…what two girls after a party would…getting it on." Kara laughed a bit at that as one would associate that term between a man and woman. Still she settled into it and as she spread her chees some she turned her head to deepen the kiss. Her body was on fire and soon Lucy was grinding her pelvis into hers.

"Lucy…you are driving me wild…" Kara felt Lucy's face leave hers as she gazed down into her eyes.

"And you…Kara…are making we wet." She gave her a daring look before going back to kiss her and her hand wondered down her taut stomach and suddenly her eyes lit up as her fingers were no longer on her stomach. She felt like she was floating…though ridiculous as it sounded. Losing herself in the passion her eyes slowly drifted close as she let Lucy take control…own her for the night.

 **Authors note:** While James faces some serious problems…it would seem Lucy and Kara are moving their feelings for one another to more pleasurable areas, not so much problems really. And a dark turn for the character Max and this mysterious masked figure from another planet…just who is this guy? Next up though Supergirl will be called out and will Lucy find out who Supergirl really is?


	9. Chapter 9 Lost and renewed

CH.9: Lost and renewed

Morning had come and Kara let out a slight moan as sunlight peers through her window. Mornings were just not her thing and she would have said something to the partners she was lying with when it hit her. Oh god…she was in a relationship. She had not intended for things to go as they had last night and yet here she was…in bed…with the ever hot Lucy Lane. Should she feel guilt over crossing the line with James's ex or should she be giddy? It had been a while since she was actually in a relationship with a girl…last time was maybe a few weeks or so before it soured. Work romance…never the best.

Kara then remembered her glasses were off as she felt her face. Had she had sex with them on? Did Lucy know she was Supergirl now? How did Clark fool everyone with the glasses on and off routine? How did Lois not know for so long? Could this even work between her and Lucy? Kara lowered her hand but found Lucy not in bed with her. How strange…when had she got up?

"Lucy?" Kara lifted the covers then lowered them down. Ok so last night did really happen…she was naked. Finding her glasses where she had put them she slid them on and quickly sought out her panties and bra before scrambling out of bed and finding a robe to cover her figure.

"I'm in the kitchen babe…didn't want to wake you." Kara tied the sash around her waist and walked bare footed to her kitchen where she let out an eep seeing Lucy in her thong while one of her shirts was on her.

"H-How considerate of you…is that my shirt?" Kara folded her arms making her way over and had to work hard to keep her eyes focused on the mess of dark hair falling about her shoudlers.

"Hmm, oh so it is, sorry about that I can take it off." Kara saw Lucy shuck the shirt and she saw her bare back as the shirt fell to the floor. Lucy was about to turn around but Kara fetched the shirt and held it out at arm's length.

"Nope, nope…you can wear it. You know you didn't have to make breakfast for me." Kara watched Lucy stop the cooking and as she looked over at her with those eyes of hers she felt her knees shake.

"Make breakfast for you…oh darn…I only made enough for myself," she gave her a guilty look; "I suppose I can fix some more eggs for you if you want-."

"No no that is fine…really I can make my own breakfast." That was a lie as she normally got food on the way to work.

"Well that is too bad…cause I am making enough for the both of us. Got you didn't I?" Lucy half turned and Kara could see her chest…thankfully not all of it as the shirt managed to keep some of it out of view.

"Uh yeah…you sure did. So listen Lucy…are we…dating?" Kara knew the two had been doing this whole dance routine, well really it was Lucy who was dancing and she was falling back…still it did seem like the two had come quite a way.

"Well…is that something you'd be interested in? I realize up till now you have been quite…hesitant about entering a relationship with me what with trying to do the right thing by James and keeping your distance. Still…I don't see why it should be a scary thing…I don't bite…what ok a few love nibbles but still…you know you liked it."

Kara placed a hand on her face recalling what they had done and it was hard to contain the flush on her cheeks. Lucy seemed to not notice or if she did she didn't say a word. Finishing up the pancakes she goes to place them on the table sashaying a bit so Kara could drink in that butt of hers in that thong…oh she was such a pervert…bad Kara. When Lucy pulled out a chair she went to sit down in it before Lucy sat down on her lap.

"Um…Lucy…what are you doing?" Kara felt her cheeks heat up even more and Lucy once again didn't seem to notice as she began to cut up the pancakes.

"I am having a seat and about to share a meal with the most beautiful girl in all of National City…unless you'd prefer I sit elsewhere-?"

"N-No…I mean no you don't have to get up and all," Kara bit her bottom lip and soon she found pancake in her mouth as Lucy's face was hovering before her.

"How do they taste?" Lucy waited and as she swallowed Kara found the pancakes to be just how she loved them, fluffy and filled with love.

"They are good…you really did a great job in making them," Kara smiled and as she found herself staring into Lucy's eyes she felt a bit…bold. "Care having a taste yourself?"

"You sure are kinky in the morning aren't you?" Lucy winked at her before opening her mouth and kissing her. The two shared a rather intimate open mouth kiss as they sat there. Kara trailed a hand through her hair while Lucy ran her fingers along the back of her neck. This seemed to last for a bit but for once in her life she was not in a hurry to get to work.

* * *

After the morning routine…which she hoped would be an everyday thing, Kara headed to work but something felt off. James was not there when she got off the elevator and concern began to run in her brain. Hearing her phone she pulls it out and felt her eyes widen at the picture text. The picture was of Lucy without her shirt on with both hands on her breasts giving her a naughty look. Suddenly standing there was her boss, looking none too pleased at that.

"Kara…you are late," she says, and Kara quickly goes to hide her phone acting nonchalant. Cat eyes her a bit and shakes her head a bit.

"Oh…um…foot traffic here was all congested…had to wait for the flow to break and such…" Kara was relieved that Cat hadn't asked for her phone…if she had she would never hear the end of it. Lucy was going to be the death of her for sure.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. I need you to make some phone calls and while you are doing so get in contact with James…he hasn't shown yet and I need some photos out pronto." Cat waits and as she realizes she is needed to do these tasks pronto, as in now, she set off for her desk making the calls required of her. Kara found it weird that James was not here…where had he gone after the party anyway? Had she lost him forever…or was he just laying low hoping things cooled down enough for her to seek him out?

"James, it is Kara…please call me back when you can." Kara hung up then a thought occurred to her…perhaps he was up on the roof and came in early…yeah that had to be it.

Kara quickly made the calls expected of her before slipping out to the roof. Once up there she found he was not there waiting for her…which quietly bummed her out. This whole situation with Lucy had rocked her world, in more ways then one…leaving her friendship with James in question and having to handle her secret with the upmost secrecy; more so then usual, and suffice to say she felt tempted to tell Lucy to just get it off her chest.

 _"Supergirl…if you can hear this your friend James is in dire need of saving…come to the shipping yard if you want to see him alive. Hesitancy will only warrant his death on your hands…and we all know you'd never let an innocent suffer. Come alone…anyone else will only sway my hand to do the unthinkable. You have one hour."_

Kara felt trapped and knowing that James was in trouble didn't do her any good. This wouldn't be the first time she had to get away from work to save someone…though maybe a first for her saving someone who meant the world to her. James was still her best friend…even if she had slept with his ex, sort of a territory that put their lives in a whole new view. Still one thing she knew…whomever had contacted her reached her knowing she could hear the message…and her curiosity got the better of her as she opened her shirt and took to the skies.

* * *

Landing on the ground Kara found herself surrounded by containers and her guard was up. "I am here…now show him!"

"Supergirl…right on time!" Kara turned and saw a masked man wearing black fatigues and spreading his arms out in a gesture of welcome, how typical.

"Spare me…now where is James?!" Kara took a stance as her cape billowed in the wind and her eyes began to glow. She was not going to take her chance with this one.

"You are quite eager to die aren't you…very well he is over there." The man gestures with his gloved hand and as she looks over she sees him strapped to a bomb, his arm appeared broken and he could barely keep his head upright.

"Supergirl…get out of here…he is stronger than he looks," James manages but then is hit rather hard and Kara winces seeing his head loll to the side as fresh blood trails down his lip.

"H-How did you move so fast?" Kara saw the man stand upright and then he was leaping into the air and she stumbled back by the impact.

"I move my body accordingly…will it to move you could say. Much like you I do not originate from here…but I situate myself on this planet and work with what I got, in other words virgin girls feed me, sate my needs so that I can maintain this form. I maybe only working on what I got but it will keep me going till I need a fresh new batch!"

Kara glowered at him and as she shot heat from her eyes the man dodged the attack and slammed into her from the side. Kara grunted as she hit the container with full impact. Shaken a bit she throws an elbow at him but he grabs at it and pulls it behind her and suddenly pain flares all over.

"I may have forgot to mention I sense heat…and the build-up in your eyes just then let me know what you intended to do. It is a shame you aren't a virgin…so I will have to kill you in a rather brusque and gruesome manner."

"I won't be so easy to take down!" Kara managed as she went to place a booted foot up against the container and twisting her body so she reached behind him and as she turned her body she goes to slam him into the ground freeing her arm. He had broken her arm though so it wouldn't be much use…and plus even with the sun healing her it would take a bit to have it back in battle functioning mode.

"Urgh…you truly are resilient…I will give you that. Your Kryptonian heritage did not teach you that…I have studied your kind. Superman…a fine specimen…even if he managed to beat me I did have him on the run for a bit. This look familiar to you?"

Kara was done talking as she flew up and began a downward descent picking up speed. James seemed to be mouthing something but she didn't notice…she had to take him down. How he had met her cousin…was beyond her though most of her enemies had some familiarity with Metropolis's hero. The masked man withdrew a weapon and as he aimed the crossbow at her she saw him place a glowing…oh no…no no that is not good!

"Let us break that spirit of yours then!" He lined up a shot and as he released the arrow it struck her in the shoulder sending her crashing down twisting and rolling about. She could taste her blood and removing the arrow proved…difficult.

"Y-You won't get away with this…" Kara felt helpless and saw him moving towards her…each step making her situation worse. Her hearing could pick up the timer on the bomb and James and her just stared at each other. She mouthed a sorry and he nodded his head…though he looked to be heading into concussion town. Her energy was ebbed away from her and as he lifted a foot above her she closed her eyes.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter will be the last as we bring this to a fitting conclusion. Kara and James are in quite the pickle so who will save them in their time of need? Will Kara and James's friendship survive all it has? Just who is this masked alien who has kept Supergirl and even her cousin on their toes? The answers are coming up.


	10. Chapter 10 Triangle shattered

CH.10: Triangle shattered

Lucy Lane figured she would send Kara a rather flattering image of herself just to get a rise out of her. She pictured her at work when she received the text and it got her wet. Today she had no real plans, but, maybe getting out of this apartment would be best…lest she steep in her dirty fantasy and there was no telling how long she'd stay there. Getting dressed she walked out feeling invigorated and more alive than ever. Yes…for once in her life she was with the right person…and nothing could take that away.

Suddenly her phone rings and as she goes to pick it up she immediately knows the voice on the other side. "Hello daddy…what an unexpected joy to hear you-."

"Cut the pleasantries…why aren't you at work?" General Lane, always business before pleasure, then again why would he want to know how she was doing romantically or what goals she had in mind for the future.

"I am on break…besides not like anything has happened since my absence and all. Look there is something I want to discuss with you-."

"I know full well why you are in National City and I don't see why you are wasting your time getting back together with James Olsen. You can do better…I never really understood how you made that work to begin with. The guy had his head in the clouds…following that alien around as he held powers the which could very likely destroy us at any given time. He was stubborn and rubbed me the wrong way…"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she could picture her father with that stern disapproving expression on his cold features, his tiny eyes looking at her to make sure he got his point across. She stuck by her father for so many years…adhering to his principles and way of life. Lois on the other hand sought to escape…to become a journalist and follow a career that would lead her to Metropolis and into the arms of Clark Kent. Trying to win the approval of their father…was no easy task. Lucy did it though…even though she had been a rebel for a bit as Lois seemed to hold a special place in their father's heart.

"Well…guess you will be glad then that I am not back with James…" She took a breath as she stood there outside of Kara's apartment. "I am with someone else…someone new and exciting and she makes me feel special and important and-."

"Hold the phone…are you telling me you are one of those?" Lucy bit off any retort to that and tried to keep things civil.

"Yes daddy…I am one of those…and I will have you know I am happy for the first time in a long time. She makes me feel wanted and appreciated and I can see this going somewhere. Frown upon it all you will but this is one time in my life where I do not seek your approval or even demand it. This is something that is mine and mine alone. You may not think highly of me or my choices and that is fine…oh and I am dropping out of my current career path and going for something that will keep me close to Kara, yes, her name is Kara."

Lucy waited as she held the phone close to ear. She expected something from him…likely disapproving of this as he did of James…but the worse thing was he said nothing. It pained her and yet for once in her life she was free to do as she pleased…go where she wanted and in some ways that scared her. Hanging up on her General father she figured she could drop in on Kara…maybe grab a bite to eat and discuss where things could go from here. With this plan in motion she headed out.

* * *

Lucy was on her way to Kara's work when her eyes went up and noticed something fly off from the top of the building. Supergirl…what was she doing there? Curious about this she had the taxi driver follow after her. Thankfully there were no questions regarding what was going on. Seated there a lot of thoughts went through her mind…and sadly they went to James. James almost always had his head in the clouds, her father was right there. He was following after Superman…and Supergirl it seemed. Now here she was following her…and the big question was…why?

* * *

It was rather hard to wrap her head around and yet when she made it to the destination she paid the driver and set off on foot. Right away she spotted James strapped to some sort of bomb and Supergirl was confronted by some masked weirdo. Scrambling for cover and keeping out of sight she watched the fight unfold and quietly rooted for Supergirl. There was something oddly familiar about her…but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. The wild hair, the rather revealing outfit, and there was no mistaking the voice…no way…it couldn't be!

Few people who knew her, both hers would make the connection but Lucy was here and having heard her speak there was no denying…Supergirl was Kara Danvers. It left her reeling that she hadn't found out sooner…or for the fact that this was kept from her. Of course she and Kara hadn't been together for long and there was probably an excellent reason for keeping the secrecy. It was the reason she believed that Superman hadn't come out with his identity to the world. Were they even mature enough to handle that?

Supergirl was having a difficult time in the fight though…and when the masked man revealed a crossbow with a glowing green material it became evident that she was in over her head. It was the same sort of glowing material that James said was Superman's weakness. She tried to warn her but it was already too late. She had a broken arm and was lying there waiting for the inevitable. No…no one would dare lay a hand on her girl. Supergirl, Kara, whatever she went by she needed to live and Lucy would gladly give her life to save her. And why one might ask, well, love sometimes took a higher calling.

Without saying a word to alert her foe she rushes forth from her hiding spot and slams a fist into the mask with as much force as she could muster. The masked man was caught by surprise as he went reeling from the punch. Lucy took up defense as he slammed a fist into her arm and she cringed as pain shot through her. Keeping on her toes she fought past the pain and as he went in for another attack she was turning her body lashing out with a roundhouse kick that sent him into a container.

"Lucy…get out of here!" Kara called out but Lucy would not. She readied herself and as he raced at her she anticipated his movement and dropped down avoiding his punch and aiming a kick at his ankle. This caused him to stumble and roll along the ground with a thud.

"No way Supergirl…you rest up now…this won't take long." I hope, that is what she wanted to say but for now nursing a broken arm she had to keep on her toes. The masked man said little and as he leaped into the air he came down and the impact stunned her a bit before her throat was in his grip.

"You are quite agile for a human…and to manage against my power…most impressive. However…seeing how you are no virgin I might as well kill you before Supergirl, as she clearly seems to have a soft spot for you."

Lucy spat at him and noticed that his mask was torn. Feeling her windpipe crushed she reached out with her good hand and clawed at the mask even as he started to tell her not to. As the mask fell apart she saw an alien staring back at her…his face clearly perturbed by this invasion of privacy. Another thing she noticed was that the mask seemed to be insulated or allowed him to breathe which as soon as it was removed he began to gag and dropped her to the ground. "Supergirl…now…"

Lucy could see dots before her eye and she watches as Supergirl fights the alien. The two exchange blows and there is a tussle about…but for the most part Supergirl had a decent fight on her hands. Crawling over to James she could see he had already nodded off. The bomb was nearing seconds and she was glad she knew a little about bombs and this one wasn't too complicated to say the least. Once she cut the right wire, luck and fading consciousness working side by side she slumped down lying there as she wore a smile on her face.

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Lucy, Kara, and James were all gathered in Cat's building while she was not there…well technically they were on the roof. It was a nice day though one thing was clear…the three of them were in a whole new ball game. There was some time to deal after the alien showdown and the big reveal that Kara was in fact Supergirl. Lucy was distanced from Kara and in that time she found herself a new line of work at the DEO. Of course this also happened to be the same place that Kara and her adoptive sister worked. To say things weren't awkward would be a lie. James was the first to speak as he cleared his throat. "So…where do we go from here?"

Kara was in her Supergirl outfit as she stared off lost in thought. The wind billowed her cape and her skirt ruffled about her legs giving her a rather heroic pose. Lucy wanted to walk over to her but right now she wasn't sure where she stood. Was this the part where she was told to keep her secret and that they couldn't be together because of the risks involved? Lucy heaved a sigh as she was the one to speak, if not her then just silence clinging to the open air.

"James…I'm sorry for what happened at the party….and then again I'm not. Some part of me wanted us to work out…but…maybe it is a good thing it didn't. I am out of touch with your life…and being with Kara has awakened my sexuality and I want to see where it goes. I realize you may still have residual feelings for me…but maybe it is best that ship has sailed and all. And Kara-."

"Now that you know my secret Lucy…this sort of life we have…it won't be easy. There will be those who will try to hurt you to get to me…and in the end is that all worth it?" Her voice was soft spoken and she still hadn't turned around…and did she call this speech or what?

"Kara…you can't push away those who love you…even if for their protection it is their decision to make in the end. I realize that even if I can't be with you the way I want…I can be with you supporting you as I have done…and Lucy…maybe it was being strapped to a live bomb or seeing that kiss but I realize that I have been clinging to things in my life that were my safety net. I longed to be with Kara, my best friend who is gay…and I wanted to be with you…and in some ways doing this was selfish…and I apologize. However you two are far from innocent in this…you Kara for instance hurt me for what you did with Lucy…there were no boundaries…"

Lucy felt like correcting him but Kara finally turned around and bowed her head. "I am sorry James…sorry for being a rotten friend. What I did…it goes against the friendship code that you and I formed…and I hope you can forgive me. And you are right…this is Lucy's decision. I do hope you do find someone James…cause they'd be lucky to have you."

Lucy nodded her head at that sentiment. James was a good guy and there was bound to be someone out there for him. Walking over she hugs him with her good arm and Kara joins her. The three hug it out and hold it a bit before James is the first to break the hug. He is still roughed up from his encounter and aside from pain medication and frequent trips to the doctor he was dealing the best he could.

"I should probably get going…I wish you two the best." He looks once more at Kara before departing down the stairs. Now it was just the two of them and Lucy could see the indecision hanging in the air. Lucy though knew what she wanted and she moved over to her as she took her hand in hers.

"Kara, Supergirl, you…the woman that I am in love with hear me now before I lose the courage to say what I need to say. You have a secret, who doesn't, and yeah it can be difficult at times but…I am in, all in…no matter the road ahead. You can try and scare me but…it isn't like I am going in with a blindfold on. True there is still a lot about you I don't know but…that is part of the journey. I can't see myself being with anyone but you…and you can push me away all you like but I'm not going anywhere. I can take care of myself and if it comes down to it I can seek further training from your sister, adoptive sister that is. This is our life now…not yours or mine. So…strap yourself in…you've got yourself a life partner through all this alien stuff now."

Lucy waited a beat or so as she saw Kara deciding on things. She half expected her to push her away and fly off into the sunset leaving her looking on. A soft breeze pushes through her hair and soon her lips are meshed with hers. Holding her close the two of them stand there lost in a lip lock of the century. Their chests press together and as they pull away Lucy can see a tear running down her cheek.

"I am scared of the future. That alien almost blew up James and crippled you…what lies ahead…it won't be easy I get that. Still…I don't want to lose you." Kara sniffs a bit and reaching up with her good hand she wipes the tear away.

"You can't protect everyone Kara…just know that. I will be with you long as I humanly can…that is my promise to you. Oh and if you can…try and not fall in love with someone else and then we have some awkward triangle going on and all." Lucy teased and they then shared another embrace lost in the moment, lost in each other…forever bound for the here and now…what the future entails, she couldn't say but she was loving this right now…with her, her Supergirl.

 **Authors note:** Well I hope you all enjoyed this. This was a story that at the time there was no Lucy Lane character so it was just Kara and James. So far I've done Kara x Alex, Kara x Cat, and now Kara x Lucy in my Supergirl femslash stories. It has been quite the road to get to this point and I hope the ending was satisfactory to those who have been reading it and all. The whole alien crisis was added in to bring about some action in a story fitted to a triangle of sorts. He was never meant to be a truly superior being the way Supergirl's family is and all…but more someone just playing a part. While there is no sequel in works I will let you know that Maxwell Lord had some dealing with all of this. Anyway as to which pairing I do next, hard to say, if and when something pops up it will be original as possible, my hopes. So later all.


End file.
